creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Luigifan100
User talk:Luigifan100/Archive 1 User talk:Luigifan100/Archive 2 User talk:Luigifan100/Archive 3 Chocolaty New Year I am, thank you. I got my Sprite ready for tonight. I hope you're doing well. Cookie experimentation, yay! If you do either of those, you'll have to let me know how it turns out. I heard recently that chocolate chip cookies came about because some lady didn't have cocoa powder for her cookies, so she used chocolate chips figuring they'd melt and mix into the dough. Instead it resulted in a delicious treat. Sometimes mistakes turn out to be great. I would try making homemade ones to switch things up and stay close to cookie making roots. Thank you, you too! :-D Happy New Year! Raidra (talk) 16:34, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Guest users are vandalizing the chocolate wiki! https://chocolate.wikia.com/wiki/Ever_after_high This page has 0 to do with chocolate. The Chocolate Wiki- a fashion doll franchise Hello! I tidied up the page, but the heads-up about the vandals was actually someone else. I don't know why they posted anonymously on my post, but here they are- https://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ALuigifan100&diff=1382414&oldid=1381845. I don't get why some people think wikis are websites created solely for them to write articles about their interests, fan-fiction, etc. regardless of the topic. I sometimes react to episodes of Bizaardvark, and recently people have been vandalizing that wiki. Someone who vandalizes a wiki for a show aimed at tweens, for whatever reason, has no life. I have actually! One of the local stores had a box of a dozen cupcakes- half yellow and half chocolate. They had good icing too, not the kind that tastes like plastic. It's snowy where we are, but we're okay. Thank you, and you all have a blessed day as well! :-D Raidra (talk) 14:04, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Hot chocolate weather Hello! Cake Wrecks has talked about cupcakes that were hard to enjoy because of icing issues. It's been cold and snowy here. Today it rained for most of the day. We're supposed to have low temperatures in the next few days, but yesterday's temperature and today's rain melted away most of the snow. A few days ago I got three chocolate bars to help ride out the winter weather. I still have one left. We recently had some chocolate muffins made from a mix, and those were good. You can put some of them in a big Ziploc bag so they'll stay fresh and you can eat them for days. I'm doing pretty well; I hope you are too. Thank you, you too! :-D Raidra (talk) 23:02, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Eating chocolate cake in a bag The title is a reference to "The Ballad of John and Yoko" by The Beatles. "Made a lightning trip to Vienna/Eating chocolate cake in a bag/The newspapers said,/ 'She's gone to his head/They look just like two gurus in drag!'" I am, thank you. Yep! It locks in the moisture so they don't dry out as quickly. I think I've mentioned this before, but there's a place called The Pearson House that my family goes to occasionally. They're famous for their pies. They even have a tally on the wall showing how many slices they've sold. I like to get a slice of butterscotch cream when we visit. Yesterday my aunt and I went to Frisch's Big Boy's. Normally I get the hot fudge cake, but yesterday I got a nice slice of cheesecake. You have to switch it up now and then. I hope you and yours have a blessed day as well! :-) Raidra (talk) 22:31, February 3, 2019 (UTC) In Search of Tuxedo Cake Hello! No, I haven't had any. (looks up pictures) Oh, my gosh, that looks delicious! :-0 :-D Thanks for telling me about it. Have you ever had snickerdoodles? They're a kind of cookie, and while they don't have chocolate, they're still good in my opinion. Thank you, my friend; you too! Raidra (talk) 17:44, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Dessert Battle Hello! That's good, I am too. That's a hard question because there are so many good desserts- cheesecake, cupcakes, ice cream sundaes, etc. It's hard to beat a good chocolate chip cookie, though. Shoot, look at all the places that now offer cookies as part of their boxed meals. Thank you, my friend, and you too! :-D Raidra (talk) 13:14, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Cookies and cream I am, thank you; I hope you are too. :-) Thankfully the weather we've had hasn't affected my head too much. I'm glad it's gradually getting warmer. Oh, crushed Oreo pieces are one of my favorite ice cream toppings! That's probably how cookies 'n' cream ice cream came about. Someone probably went, "Hey, you know what would be really great?" The other day I was at a buffet and decided to get a cone instead of a bowl. That was a mistake since the toppings I got wanted to spill everywhere. :-O I had a napkin so I didn't make a mess, but I'll have to use a bowl next time if I want toppings since they're unpredictable. Have you ever been to Dairy Queen? They have a couple a la mode desserts, including a fudge cookie. Thank you, my friend, you too! Raidra (talk) 15:14, March 15, 2019 (UTC) The Pies of March Hello! How's it going? I hope you're doing well. Today we had lunch with my brother and his family. We went to Pearson House, which I've mentioned before. Most of us had pie and my nephew had rainbow sherbet. It's good to get together. Have a blessed weekend! Raidra (talk) 23:03, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Big ol' cookie That's good to hear! :-D Oh, that sounds good! As for the brownie in a cookie, I wouldn't be surprised if that really existed somewhere. I know there's something called the brookie, which is some brownie-cookie hybrid. There's this little plaza close to my house with a restaurant called Shark's Fish & Chicken and a dessert place called Donut Palace. Last night we ate at both of those places. I had a banana split at Donut Palace. It was good, but since I had eaten a meal beforehand, I nearly got sick. All things in moderation! Thank you, you too! Raidra (talk) 15:09, April 5, 2019 (UTC) No Sleep till Brookie Today's musical title reference is to "No Sleep till Brooklyn" by The Beastie Boys. Hello! I am doing well, though I probably inhaled some dust while cleaning my room earlier (despite wearing a mask). Then again, that's an excuse to drink some soda or milk to clear the throat. Some food combinations sound gross and some make you think, "Yes, yes, do it!" I wonder how thick it would be. Either way, I imagine it would be nice and soft on the inside. That's good to hear! You have a blessed weekend too, my friend! Happy Easter! :-D Raidra (talk) 17:18, April 20, 2019 (UTC) You got chocolate in my peanut butter! You know how in comic books geniuses are generally treated as benevolent visionaries or diabolical masterminds? I think it's pretty much the same with some food makers. I forget if I've mentioned this before, but some time ago I somehow found a website dedicated to "frankenfoods". There's a dessert section, but the other food hybrid categories deserve a look too. There are a number of interesting items, such as the Bacone. That's good! Ours was low-key, but good. Thank you, my friend, you too! :-D Raidra (talk) 22:31, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Oreos and chill desserts I am, thank you. That's good! :-) Maybe your house is haunted by a very helpful and sweets-loving ghost, or maybe you put them there at some point because subconsciously you wanted Oreos with a cold dessert. Personally I'd go with cheesecake, or maybe with some ice cream. Speaking of ghosts and desserts, there was an episode of the 1980s Alvin & The Chipmunks cartoon in which they found a note reading, "The ghost of So-and-so took up residence in this house. What he wants is-" The rest of the note was missing, so they tried to figure out what the ghost wanted so they wouldn't get haunted. Theodore's plan was to leave the ghost some milk and cookies. Later they found the rest of the paper, which, to their relief, read, "-to be left alone." Theodore noted that the cookies were still out if the ghost decided he wanted them. The other two thought that was stupid, but at the end it showed the cookies and milk mysteriously disappearing. Recently I talked with a good friend I hadn't spoken to in a while (Not for negative reasons; it's just he keeps busy and I'm awkward). I told him that red velvet cake was disappointing and he told me something to the effect of, "Oh, you must have had an inferior version! When it's properly done it's so much better and moist." I'll have to give it another chance, but only from a place he suggests. Thank you, you too! Raidra (talk) 18:59, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :Yesterday I went to the Dayton Mall and got a 15-minute chair massage. Now I know how this guy felt. Raidra (talk) 15:10, May 16, 2019 (UTC) :*Going to get your last piece of emergency chocolate- :-( :*Finding that you have more in your stash than you remembered and there will still be emergency chocolate left after this visit- :-D Raidra (talk) 00:43, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Now stash away, stash away, stash away all! Hello! That's great to hear! The weather up here is affecting my head, but other than that I'm doing well. I'm also glad it's just some rain and cold fronts because other places have it much worse right now. I hope the weather down there isn't too bad. Yesterday my aunt & I stopped at Burger King for lunch, which made me feel better. I got a Whopper meal with bacon and pickles. It's cool that you can get it your way. I'm not big on cheddar cheese, so it's awkward to go to a place and ask for a bacon cheeseburger with no cheese. I've only been into hamburgers for the last decade or so. What burgers, if any, do you like? I like to keep a stash of chocolate, meat sticks, and other small snacks in one of my dresser drawers. It's especially good if I want a midnight snack or I'm not feeling well. Years ago, when Burger King had their Teletubbies kids meals, they also sold little containers of Tubby Custard. It was basically vanilla pudding with red food coloring (to make it pink) and it was good. You and yours have a blessed day, my friend! :-D Raidra (talk) 16:54, May 22, 2019 (UTC) The Beanie Babies Outbreak of 1998 I apologize for being late; I've just been tired the last day or two. Things have been kind of crazy around here lately. I may write a blog about it. I like chicken Parmesan too! Interestingly enough, this past Saturday I went to a restaurant and had a bacon cheeseburger with some other cheese (I think it was provolone) instead of cheddar. Is it chicken meat ground up like hamburger, or do they just put a patty on a bun and call it good? Unless there were special circumstances, stealing someone's chocolate should be harshly punished! Oh, the Beanie Babies thing was crazy! From time to time you see people asking how much money they can get for their McDonald's Teenie Beanies only to be told, "Fifty cents at a garage sale, maybe." On a more positive note, one of my Mom's favorite T-shirts had a number of Beanie Babies such as a zebra, an elephant, etc. and the banner "Beanies of the Jungle". At the same place I had the bacon and provolone burger, I had a kind of cheesecake I'd never dreamed of before. It was called Italian wedding cake cheesecake and it had red, yellow, and green bits of what I assume was cake in it. It was an interesting experience! They made it sound like it was the cheesecake of the month or something, and I rarely go to that restaurant, so who knows what they'll have next time? People come up with new food all the time- some good and some not. They've revealed more information about Pokemon Sword and Shield, so all abroad the hype train! I hope they don't ruin all the surprises like they did with Sun and Moon. You too, my friend! :-D Raidra (talk) 01:16, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Brownie-lutions Hello! That's good! I had some vision trouble and head pain the other day, but thankfully I haven't had issues since then. I'm excited too. I always look forward to seeing the new Pokemon, moves, abilities, items, etc. I'm also eager for the new guidebook to be released https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Alola_Region_Handbook https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Super_Deluxe_Essential_Handbook. Oh, my gosh, Eevee-themed desserts! That opens up a world of possibilities! I didn't watch the video, but I saw that someone on YouTube posted a video with Eeeveelution pancake art. I'd love a plate of sugar cookies of Eevee and the Eeveelutions. I wonder if they make cookie cutters for that. Then again, grabbing a knife and carving your own cookies would be fun! Recently I got a giant cookie from Pizza Hut, and I noted to my aunt, "That cookie had the smoothest bottom." It was good. Thank you, my friend, you too! :-D Raidra (talk) 15:29, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Tierameesu- the Pretty Nice Coffee Pokemon Hello! I'm doing well, though I've been busy with various projects. I hope you & yours are doing great too. I've had some sort of tiramisu at a buffet before (not a piece of cake, but some kind of petit four or something). I agree; I don't like coffee, but it was good. Have you ever had a jamocha shake at Arby's? That's good stuff! You may have heard, but there's a new Pokemon based on some kind of British dessert. With people already comparing it to the Swirlix line, it'll be interesting to see if it has an evolution or pre-evolution, how you evolve it if it does, etc. With Pokemon based on desserts, I'd love to see another evolutionary item based on a dessert. "Luigi used Rock Candy on Cocoa! What?! Cocoa is evolving!" It's always great to hear from you, my friend. You have a very blessed weekend as well! :-D Raidra (talk) 19:41, July 12, 2019 (UTC) Gotta Catch 'Em All- Dessert Pokemon Hey, it's great to hear from you! Someone joked that Alcremie was a Slurpuff trying to sneak into Galar (which doesn't really make sense when you think about it because there would have to be Alcremie actually in Galar already; otherwise people would think, "Hey, what's that strange dessert Pokemon?"). It'd be funny if you battled a trainer that had a Swirlix and an Alcremie. They have the Aroma Lady trainer class for lasses with flowery Pokemon. Maybe they can introduce Sweets Lady and Sweets Gentleman classes for trainers with Pokemon with a dessert or honey theme. It would also be cool if the evolutionary item came in different varieties, allowing you to choose between a chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry dessert Pokemon. We are doing well, and I hope you are too. We recently made some lemon cake which was pretty good. It's good to switch it up now and then. Thank you, you too! :-) Raidra (talk) 16:30, August 2, 2019 (UTC) :I just saw this video and had to share this exciting chocolate development- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9J4p9Kimnlw&t=29s Raidra (talk) 01:07, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Dressed to the Arcanines You could name your Arcanine "Cinnamon" since it's a hot candy. I know a lot of people are hoping for some new version of Arcanine (with some wanting a Water-type version or an Ice-type version). Maybe that's why an Officer Jenny accidentally called her Growlithe an Arcanine- she happened to be daydreaming about a new Arcanine form at the time. I haven't had any notable or different desserts recently, but interestingly enough this video was in my subscription feed today. This reminds me of our visits to Amish country in Ohio (Berlin in Holmes County) years ago and the chocolate shop they had there. Any time you have the opportunity to make a cookie pie or cake, you should take it! You and yours have a blessed day, my friend. :-D Raidra (talk) 01:18, August 22, 2019 (UTC) :Hello! I just wanted to see how things were going. Raidra (talk) 19:21, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Pokemon Waffle and Pokemon Cone Hello! I'm doing well, thank you; I hope you are too. That's okay. It's kind of a moot point since I don't have a Switch. I do think, though, that it's still too early to tell. I'm just glad the list of new Pokemon wasn't leaked months early like with Sun & Moon. Hopefully no one will do anything stupid in the next couple of months. If you're unsure, you can wait until December or January when Bulbapedia will have most of the new information, the guidebooks will be out, word-of-mouth will have spread, and Let's Plays will have started. I put the guidebook on my Christmas list because I'm always interested in new Pokemon, moves, abilities, and items. A recent video showed that Alcremie comes in a variety of flavors. One had a green tint and wore shamrocks, so people joked that was the Shamrock Shake Alcremie. Someone else claimed he would be very disappointed if there weren't a pumpkin spice Alcremie. Recently we made cookie sandwiches made from cookies and frosting (a homemade version of the Double Doozies from Great American Cookies), so that was good. You and yours have a blessed day, my friend! :-) Raidra (talk) 16:21, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Taking the pee out of leakers That's good! I am too. The leakers don't really get anything out of it either. Sure, they get attention for a day or so, but then people complain (rightly) about how some jerk ruined the surprise. It's like this Simpsons episode I came across in which a tough teenager said it would be cool if someone did some big prank. Bart decapitated the town statue because he wanted to be cool, but when he went to show the tough guy, the tough guy said he was angry at whoever did it because it was a terrible thing to do. We also did oatmeal raisin, which is not my favorite, but still good. Using different flavors would be fun. I wonder what a snickerdoodle cookie sandwich would be like. TyranitarTube and other people playing Super Mario Maker 2 made me nostalgic, so last week I looked around in our storehouse until I found a Goomba toy I got in a Happy Meal when I was little (Here's a picture courtesy of a Mario website). My cousin and I both got one, and hers always seemed to work better for some reason. Today a lady from church took my aunt & I to a thrift store and I found a little racing Toad toy. I'm happy with my collection even if it is just two toys. Thank you, you too! :-D Raidra (talk) 20:38, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Nintendo Switch the Oatmeal Raisin for a Cookie You Like Better Hello! That's good! I am doing well, thank you. The weather's getting cooler, but thankfully it hasn't aggravated my head. If you do get them, they should be lots of fun. I recently realized that the Toads dress like Aladdin and similar characters *The most famous of the Mushroom People. Seriously, look how similar this is to Aladdin's outfit. *The Dryites, a subspecies of Toad *Toadette, construction supervisor and the most famous female Toad. Notice she's wearing a vest too, though she wears a dress-shirt underneath. Last year JohneAwesome played a game and thought one of the female characters would be really great, but then it turned out she wasn't. Johne compared the disappointment to thinking you were getting a chocolate chip cookie, but finding out it was oatmeal raisin instead. I don't think I have. I don't like coconut, but I see you can get them without, so maybe I'll try one sometime. Thank you, my friend, you too! :-D Raidra (talk) 19:35, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Ain't never had a friend like Toad Hello! I know what you mean. One hard thing for me is finding a good time to rake leaves because you don't want to do it when it's too wet or too cold (or, you know, after the sun sets and you can't frickin' see). I got a good start, so hopefully I'll do a better job than last year. Right now my two big concerns are 1) doing what I can with the raking and 2) avoiding Sword & Shield spoilers. "As for me, I'm doing great, but when it starts getting cold, I think I'll simply stay inside with some hot cocoa and some cookies!" YES! I love your style! :-D We recently stocked up on Swiss Miss, so we're all set. I had a semi-good weekend. Friday I had a delicious supper, but I woke up sick early Saturday morning. It turns out I got one of those stomach viruses that goes around. Thankfully it was just a 24-hour bug, and yesterday I was well enough to go out. Even though one day wasn't good, I'd still say I had a blessed weekend because I have people like you who care about me. :-) It's always great to speak with you too, my friend. I hope you and yours also have a blessed week (and manage to avoid spoilers). Raidra (talk) 16:29, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Pokemon Swiss and Pokemon Miss Hello! Hopefully you won't get another one anytime soon. What aggravated me this morning was there was a PokeTuber who uploaded a number of Pokemon battle videos, some of which had what could be considered spoilers in the titles and thumbnails. :-/ If the website I checked is accurate, that guy has lost one thousand subscribers. ~plays "Zonk!" music from Let's Make A Deal~ I know I unsubbed since he made it clear he didn't care. For the most part, though, I've been able to avoid spoilers. The other day it got unseasonably cold and we actually got an inch or two or snow, so that definitely delayed my leaf raking. Today my aunt and I went out of town to do some shopping. In addition to getting my brother a gift, I got a Reptar Bar from Rugrats https://www.fye.com/reptar-bar-green-frosting-filled-milk-chocolate-bar-fye.000000092163090677.html https://www.fye.com/reptar-bar-6ct-fye.000000855805007125.html. If memory serves me right, it's not exactly the same as what was on the show, but it's good. Thank you, you too! :-D Raidra (talk) 01:17, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Hi there back! That’s good! I am too. Another thing that makes TyranitarTube great is he’s purposely avoided putting spoilers in his thumbnails and titles. It’s great when content creators care about people. Sirfetch’d should bop some people with its Leek. What’s aggravating too is people leaking things and saying, “I’m sticking it to the man!” No, you’re not! You’re sticking it to some poor workers in Asia and other parts of the world! I heard Sword & Shield are the fastest-selling games in Switch history, though, so thankfully the negativity and whatnot doesn’t seem to have harmed that much. Thank you, and may you have yours have a blessed Thanksgiving as well, my friend! :-D We’re having it with my brother’s family, which is always good. Raidra (talk) 16:10, November 24, 2019 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot to mention something. A few days ago I learned there's a new Pokemon inspired by the phalanx formation. This is brilliant because Britain has a connection with the ancient Greeks and Romans. The way it marches along combined with its uniqueness has made it one of my new favorite Pokemon. Raidra (talk) 21:02, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Last minute Christmas desserts Hello! That's good. I'm doing well too (though I occasionally get headaches from the weather fronts). It snowed during the night, but thankfully it melted off the pavement so I didn't have to do any shoveling. I have my shopping done, but I need to help my aunt get a one or two things. If I go to the mall again before Christmas, I could also get my sister-in-law (my brother's wife) a peppermint spoon from the sweets shop. I may have mentioned it before, but it's a spoon made out of peppermint, great for stirring hot chocolate. There are also one or two things I'm tempted to get for myself. I prefer cinnamon, but that's just me. Have you ever had peppermint ice cream? That's good stuff, especially when it's melty. Have a blessed day! :-) Raidra (talk) 00:42, December 17, 2019 (UTC) :Merry Christmas! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:38, December 25, 2019 (UTC) ~blows party horn~ Thank you, you too! Aww, that's sweet! You're sweeter than chocolate, my friend. I'm glad to have you as my friend too! :-D Raidra (talk) 22:56, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Chocolate rolling along Hey! :-D We're doing well, thank you. It's cold, but we haven't had to shovel snow. Today my aunt and I had lunch at Cracker Barrel with my brother and his wife. It's always great to get together. I also got some candy and soft drinks while we were there. I haven't tried any new desserts recently, but one time I got something called a Pig 'n' Taters bar (or something to that effect) from Cracker Barrel. It was a chocolate bar with imitation bacon bits and potato chip pieces. I figured it would be either really good or really bad, but it ended up just being "meh" (which admittedly is better than being really bad). Oh, these look good! I love slices of fresh pumpkin roll! Thank you! May you and yours have a blessed day too. :-) Raidra (talk) 00:56, January 21, 2020 (UTC) :Hello! How are you doing? We've been well, though sometimes we get aches and pains due to the weather. Raidra (talk) 00:38, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Hats off to Madelines! Ouch, that's rough! Don't worry about it; just focus on recovering. That sounds fun! I'm sure they'll be great. That also reminds me of a book I got in elementary school. It was about three kittens who wanted to get their mother fancy gifts for Valentine's Day (either that or Mother's Day), but didn't have a lot of money. Because of that, they bought baking ingredients & ribbons and made her cookie necklaces in fancy shapes. The book also came with two or three cookie cutters, which I still have around somewhere. I don't mind at all, but I don't have any plans so far. Today I got two giant Nestle Crunch bars and a box of marshmallow popcorn, so I already have some candy. Thank you, my friend, and the same to you and yours! :-) Get well soon! Raidra (talk) 01:22, February 4, 2020 (UTC) :Happy Valentine's Day! :-D Mine was low key, but I have had some good desserts the last few days. Raidra (talk) 03:51, February 15, 2020 (UTC)